Problem
'"Problem"' by ''Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea & Big Sean is featured on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2015 China. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a girl with long pink hair in a ponytail. She wears a dark purple golf visor, light blue headband, round, dark purple hoop earring on her left ear, a light blue jacket, a purple shirt, pink-and-purple checkered skirt, and white and purple sneakers. Background Colorful and brightly-colored shapes, circles, triangles and lines appear like in I Kissed a Girl. At some points colored lips appear. Before the chorus colorful glass shards appear. After Iggy's part, a colorful aura appears before the dancer. In the chorus flashing boxes and lines appear and disappear on screen to the beat. Gold Moves Classic: Gold Move 1. Lift your right leg up and cross your arms as you hit them toward the ground (similar of Just Dance’s sweat) Gold Move 2. While raising your right leg, put your right hand on your hip and your left hand on your head before swiftly moving in a circle. PGM2.png|Gold Move 1 PGM1.png|Gold Move 2 problemgoldmove1.gif|Problem Gold Move 1 problemgoldmove2.gif|Problem Gold Move 2 Mashup: Gold Move 1: P1: Point to yourself; P2: Point to P1.. (Just A Gigolo) Gold Move 2: Make a semi-circle with your right arm. (Me And My Broken Heart) Just A Gigolo GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 PMUGM02.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup Problem has an unlockable Mashup with the theme "Lovers Duet" and features romantic couples. Dancers (No repeats) *Me And My Broken Heart (JD2015) GM2 *Candy (JD2014) *A-Punk (JD2) *Limbo (JD2014) *Turn Up the Love (JD2014) *Just A Gigolo (JD2014) GM1 Community Remix Problem ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Tulioakar96 * Brylon23 * AvionSentier386 * ZappeyPwnz * theevilPolo * frodizinhow * Aerryne * StudMuffinKing1 * WinchesterMoni Appearances in Mashups ''Problem ''is featured in the following Mashup(s): * [[Love Me Again|''Love Me Again]] (Ex-Girlfriends) * ''Walk This Way'' (Ladies Only) Captions Problem appears in Party Master Modes. Here is/are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Ragga Pumps Trivia *This is the second Ariana Grande song in the series, the first being The Way in Just Dance 2014, the third being Bang Bang and the fourth being Break Free as a free DLC, both also in Just Dance 2015. * This is the first Iggy Azalea song in the series, the second being Black Widow in the same game. *This the second song that Big Sean is featured. His first featured song is Wild in Just Dance 2014. *In Just Dance 2015, Big Sean is credited as the "whisperer" in the Problem chorus. But in iTunes, only Ariana Grande and Iggy Azalea are the credited artists of the song. *This is also the first Ariana Grande song to be a Solo mode, along with Break Free. *The dancer looks similar to the dancers from Just Dance and I Kissed a Girl. * This is the first song on the Just Dance 2015 menu in the order. * The choreography is inspired by Ariana Grande in the music video and concerts. * If players have sensitive eyesight, they should be careful watching this because the background can cause eye damage or seizures in people with epilepsy due to the bright colors and the flashing triangles and boxes. **The flashy circles (like yellow, bright green and etc) are also too bright and actually glow too much and that also causes epileptic seizures. In this case, the backgrounds are strobe lights. * Some elements of the background, like the flashing lights, follow the beat of the song. *This character is on one of the eight Just Dance gift tags. * Her glove was initially neon green, but in the final release it's blue-purple. * The Community Remix for this song was removed. * If you watch the Gamescom gameplay, you may notice that the arrows and the circle that represent the glove is red, even though her glove was already changed from neon green to purple. * In the Mashup's icon, the male dancer of Me And My Broken Heart’s pants are blue instead of orange, and the female dancer's collar is blue instead of red. In the actual Mashup, the pants are still brown and the collar is still red. * This routine reuses some moves from Where Have You Been’s On-Stage Mode from the backup dancers and reuses a move from So Glamorous. * This song's coach won in the Favorite Female Coach category on the second Just Dance Awards. Gallery 10616467_10152659130404711_2641906310939848570_n.jpg JD2015_screen_PROBLEM_XONE_3_GC_140813_10am_1407876642.jpg problemjustdance2015.jpg|Problem ProbMU.png|Mashup square cutmypic (21).png problem_cover.png Problem Square Thingy.png pbg1.jpg pbg2.jpg Fondo_2.jpg Fondo.jpg Fondo_3.jpg just-dance-2015.jpg|Just Dance 2015: Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea and Big Sean - Problem and Miley Cyrus - 4x4 JD2015_GAMESCOM_FINAL_BANNER_1tcm21164249.jpg|Bailando and Problem and 4x4 and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), Built For This and Love Is All 10609440_10152714338504711_6663684108177831682_n.jpg|Having a problem in school? It's time to bust a move. problemmu_cover.png|Mashup icon 007873.jpg|Coach 418px-Screen_Shot_2014-09-08_at_5.10.16_PM.png 03-Problem.png|Avatar File:10887903 1028535813830384 2035218551 n.jpg|Error with the miniature Mash-UP of Problem routine Problem Pictos.png|Pictograms Problem 170218.gif ProblemCoach.jpg Problem.png 11026122_630654793736641_7210319801885806293_n.jpg Videos File:Ariana Grande - Problem ft. Iggy Azalea File:Problem_-_Ariana_Grande_ft._Iggy_Azalea_Just_Dance_2015 File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1418272573 File:Just Dance 2015 - Problem (Community Remix) - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Rap Elements Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China